The Broken Road
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Tommy and Kimberly are kidnapped by Zedd and Rita and are forced to make a decision that will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

THE BROKEN ROAD

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

This is based on the trailer by KimTomPW with some of my own tweaks. Takes place during what would be "There's No Business Like Snow Business", but there'll be no letter and Rita and Zedd are still in charge even though the Rangers have switched to Zeo Powers. Mondo wasn't working for what I had in mind. For this, though the Ninja Powers were destroyed, the Ninja Rangers retained their Ninja Spirits which had names. Bold is telepathic talk between the Ninja Spirits or the Rangers. Italics are thoughts or narration from the Ninja Spirits. Ninja Names were first used by mykkila09 who has given me permission to use them. I've also decided to have names for the Dino Spirits and the same rules as above apply for speech and narration, but the Dino Names are mine. It may seem clunky at times transition-wise, but I've tried to write it out as best as I could. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon.

Tommy groaned and slowly sat up. _What the-where am I?_ he wondered, blinking his eyes. Then, his stomach lurched when he saw the familiar green walls. He looked down and shuddered when he saw the dark green sheets. He remembered the room that he and Kimberly were now residing in. Speaking of Kimberly…

"Kim?" he asked, turning to her. His girlfriend was lying on the floor next to him. _Oh, please. Please be don't be too hurt_, he thought to himself. "Kim? Come on, wake up, Beautiful," he continued. She moaned and he helped her to a sitting position.

"Tommy, where are we?"

"On the moon. Zedd and Rita brought us here." He left out the fact that the room they were currently residing in looked an awful like the one Rita had whipped up for him when he was under her spell. No need to scare his girlfriend further. She let out a noise of frustration. _Oh, beautiful_, she thought to herself.

"This is just perfect! You know, Coach Schmidt lets me take a quick break before the competition to visit my boyfriend in the mountains and just have a nice stress-free weekend, but **no**! We have to get kidnapped again!" she fumed. Tommy let out a low chuckle.

"Don't worry, Kim. I bet the others are working on getting us out right now," he assured. Just then, Zedd stepped into view, and Tommy carefully placed himself in front of the girl. The monarch laughed.

"So you think you'll be able to protect her, do you?" he sneered. "Forget it!"

"What do you want with us?" Tommy questioned.

"An heir. And young Kimberly is going to give it to us," Zedd responded.

"Not!" Kimberly responded.

"Use your wife," Tommy spat out at the same time.

"Unfortunately, she and I have hit some…snags in that department," Zedd answered with some difficulty.

"Ew! I did **not** need to know that!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Too much information," Tommy muttered. This was the being that had been trying to kill them for about two years now. He **really** didn't need an image of the guy having sex in his head.

"Young Kimberly has a choice. She can either spawn with me, or-" Zedd began.

"I can kick your butt?" Kimberly interjected.

"You can spawn with young Tommy," Zedd told her. "The choice is yours, Earthling. But you must choose by half an hour!" With that, he stomped out of the room.

"Tommy, I'm really scared," she confessed. "I mean, I don't want to give Zedd anything, but…"

"Ssssshh, sssshhhhhh, ssssshhhhh. Everything's going to be all right," Tommy assured, drawing her close_. Brennan touched Shalimar's wing. _

_"_**You all right**_?"_ _he asked and she shook her head. _

_"_**She hates this**_,"_ _she answered._

_"_**Yeah, so does he**_,"_ _he said._ Tommy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Then, to his surprise, Kimberly leaned into him and began kissing him passionately.

"Kim," he said, pulling away from her.

"Tommy, we both know what they want from us, and if it's gonna happen, I'd rather it be with you than with that chrome-plated freak," she told him, as she unbuttoned his shirt and let her fingers tease his abs. He moaned. _She feels so good_, he thought to himself.

"You sure about this?"

"Yes." He unbuttoned her shirt and they pressed against each other. Kimberly moaned. Unable to help himself, Tommy felt himself reciprocating her advances. This wasn't how he had pictured their first time, but he wasn't going to let Zedd or anyone else touch her. She moaned as he began trailing kisses down her neck. She shrugged her shirt away and then fumbled with his jeans. Then, she pressed against him.

"W-wait, Kim. Are you sure? I mean, I know-" his voice trailed off. He knew how much she wanted to wait until she was married before making love to someone, and he didn't want to take that away from her.

"It's okay. Go ahead." Then, he moaned and wrapped her in his arms. _The, Falcon and the Crane let out two intermingling screeches of pain as they felt the humans that they had bonded with let themselves be consumed by each other. _


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER

This is based on the trailer by KimTomPW. With some of my own tweaks. Names were first used by mykkila09 who has given me permission to use them. Bold is telepathic talk between the Ninja Spirits or the Rangers. Italics are thoughts or narration from the Ninja Spirits. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon.

In the Power Chamber, Rocky, Billy, Tanya, Adam, and Katherine were trying to find their missing friends. Suddenly, Katherine gasped.

"What? What is it?" Tanya questioned. Katherine groaned.

"**Nikki, what's going on?**_"_ _Katherine wondered._

"**Zedd gave Tommy and Kimberly an ultimatum**," _Nikki replied_.

"**What kind of ultimatum**_?" Katherine asked._

"**Zedd and Rita want an heir, and Kimberly had a choice between producing it through Zedd or Tommy**_,"__Nikki explained._

"**And of course, she chose Tommy**_," Katherine said._

"Kat? What's going on? Are you okay?" Tanya asked.

"You had a conversation with Nikki, didn't you?" Rocky wondered.

"Yeah," Katherine nodded.

"Who's Nikki?" Tanya asked.

"Katherine's Ninja Spirit, sister to Kimberly's Ninja Spirit, Shalimar," Adam explained.

"Huh?" Tanya queried.

"Shortly after we got our Ninja Powers from Ninjor, we learned that each of us had a Ninja Spirit that would help guide us. Tommy's spirit was named Brennan, Kimberly's spirit was named Shalimar, Rocky's spirit was named Jesse, Aisha's spirit was named Lexa, Billy's Spirit was named Damien, and my spirit's name is Adrian-and no he's not a girl," Adam explained.

"You mentioned someone named Nikki," Tanya reminded him.

"When Kim passed on the powers to me, we weren't sure if Shalimar would resent me since I wasn't who she had bonded with, but that turned out to be a non-issue when we realized that I had a Ninja Spirit of my own," Katherine stated.

"So, what did Nikki say?" Adam asked.

"Zedd and Rita want an heir. Kim was given the choice of doing it with Tommy or…" Katherine answered, her voice trailing off.

"Zedd," Billy finished darkly as he intensified his search.

"She chose Tommy," Katherine told them.

"Of course," the others said. Billy's eyes clouded. Then, with a deep breath, he closed his eyes, and concentrated.

"**Shalimar? Brennan, are you guys there?**_" Damien asked._

"**We're here**,_" they chorused. Damien looked around. Everything was in green._

"**Where are you guys**?_" he wondered._

"**The Green Room as Tommy has often called it**,_" Brennan responded. _

"**Oh, man**_," Damien breathed._

"**Yeah**_," Brennan said shortly._

"Billy?" Tanya asked, pulling Billy out of his reverie.

"What'd you see, man?" Adam asked.

"They're in the Green Room," Billy replied abruptly.

"The what?" the others queried.

"Tommy used to talk about when he first joined the team. It was a place Rita set up for him…kinda like his own room in the Lunar Palace," Billy continued in the same tone. Katherine, Rocky, Tanya, and Adam looked at each other. There was obviously more to it than Billy was letting on, but something told them not to press it. On the moon, Kimberly and Tommy were getting back dressed. Kimberly sniffled and wiped away a tear.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"This wasn't your fault. I'm glad it was you," she told him. After they were finally dressed, he put his hands on her shoulders and she leaned in to him. The moment was broken by Zedd opening the door and stepping into the room, Rita by his side.

"Well, well, well. It looks like Kimmie's made her decision," Rita sneered as Tommy pulled her back so that he was in front of her. Back in the Power Chamber, Billy finally let out an exclamation of jubilation.

"I know that tone! You've hit the jackpot!" Rocky exclaimed.

"I sure have," Billy responded, and then punched in the coordinates.

"Now then, you'll-" Zedd's sentence trailed off as Tommy and Kimberly felt the familiar tingle of the teleportation system.

"WHAT! NOOOO!" Rita shrieked. Within seconds, Tommy and Kimberly were back in the Power Chamber.

"Oh, Kim," Katherine said in a choked voice.

"Sis," Kimberly responded in the same voice as she approached the girl. Katherine wrapped her friend in a hug, and the two girls cried together.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER

This is based on the trailer by KimTomPW with some of my own tweaks. Names were first used by mykkila09 who has given me permission to use them. Bold is telepathic talk between the Ninja Spirits or the Rangers. Italics are thoughts or narration from the Ninja Spirits. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Tommy quickly headed for the lake. Something was wrong. Even though he didn't know what, he knew. He had heard it in Kimberly's voice. Plus the fact that she was interrupting her training so close the Pan Globals. It had to be bad. He approached the lake to see Kimberly waiting for him.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" he asked anxiously.

"Well, that depends on you," she told him quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Tommy, I'm pregnant," she stated. He stared for a few minutes. Pregnant? She was pregnant.

"Are you sure?" he finally questioned. She nodded.

"A few weeks now," she told him. "Tommy, what are we going to do? I mean, nobody but the Rangers knows what happened," she reminded. He wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh, Kim. We'll get through this. I promise," he said. "Do you want to tell the others?" He felt her nod against his chest. He touched his communicator. "Guys, come in," he instructed.

"I read you, Bro. What's up?" Jason asked.

"We need to get to the Power Chamber," Tommy told the new Gold Ranger.

"We'll meet you there," Jason promised. Then, they signed off. Tommy and Kimberly teleported to the Power Chamber, where Katherine, Adam, Tanya, Rocky, Jason, and Billy were already waiting.

"What's going on, Bro?" Jason asked.

"She's pregnant," Tommy answered. The Rangers looked at each other in concern, and Alpha and Zordon stared in silence.

"How far along?" Billy asked.

"A few weeks," Kimberly replied.

"Oh, Kim," Katherine said, as the girl began to cry. Tanya and Katherine wrapped her in a hug and Jason took Tommy aside.

"How you holding up?" Jason asked.

"Oh, I'm just peachy. I raped my own girlfriend and got her pregnant," Tommy answered bitterly.

"Now hold on, Bro. You did **not** rape her," Jason responded.

"Jase, it was either me or Zedd. There wasn't much of a choice for her," Tommy said. "She-she wanted to wait until she was married."

"**Zedd**'**s** the one who took away her decision, Tommy. Not **you**," Jason told him.

"Jase, you don't-" Tommy began to say, but stopped as Jason put a hand on his shoulder.

"**Gambit, talk to me**,_" Logan said._

"**It wasn't fair, Logan! Rogue was scared! I could feel it**_!"_ _Gambit burst out._ _Feeling her mate's distress, Rogue flew next to him._

"**Gambit, this wasn't your fault. You protected me**_," she said._ Kimberly walked up to Tommy and Jason and cuddled up next to Tommy.

"It's okay, Remy," she whispered.

"Who's Remy?" Katherine wondered.

"Also known as Gambit. It's Tommy's Dino Spirit," Billy explained.

"How are we going to tell our parents?" Tommy wondered. _I don't know if I'll be able to deal with them right now_, he thought, recalling their reaction when they had told them what had happened. They hadn't been too happy when they learned of his and Kimberly's actions, regardless of the fact that it had saved their lives. However, he had just told the others that they had said they were disappointed in him. And from what his girlfriend had told him, her parents hadn't been thrilled either, though their only reaction was sounds of disappointment of their choices as well as statements of relief that they were okay.

"I guess we're just going to have to," Kimberly said softly. Tommy rubbed her shoulder sympathetically, and then looked at the others.

"Maybe you should just get it over with," Katherine suggested.

"Yeah," Tommy and Kimberly chorused. Somberly, Alpha teleported them out, Kimberly to her mother's house in Paris, and Tommy to his parents. Kimberly knocked on the door.

"Kimberly! What are-" Caroline's sentence trailed off. "What's wrong, honey?" she wondered. Her husband, Andre, came to stand beside her.

"You remember how a few weeks ago, Tommy and I told you we had been kidnapped and the Rangers rescued us?" Kimberly questioned.

"Yes," Caroline nodded. While she hadn't exactly been thrilled to learn that her daughter was no longer a virgin, she couldn't blame her for the decision she had made.

"Mom, I'm-I'm-" Kimberly's voice broke and she sobbed.

"Oh! Oh, honey," Caroline said, wrapping her daughter in a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Mom," she apologized.

"Oh, Kimberly, oh, Baby. This wasn't your fault," the woman soothed.

"Oh, Mon Cherie, it's going to be all right," Andre murmured, placing a hand on her shoulder. Back in Angel Grove, Tommy was nervously facing his parents.

"What is it, Thomas?" his father, Peter Oliver, demanded. _Man, I hate it when he calls me that_, Tommy thought to himself.

"You remember a few weeks when I told you that Kimberly and I had been kidnapped and-"

"Yes, yes. Get on with it. We're very busy," his mother, Sarah, interrupted.

"She's pregnant," Tommy told them. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor, and his face was stinging. Tommy stared at his father in shock. He had never hit him before.

"You're out," the man said dangerously.

"What?" he gasped. He couldn't be hearing right.

"Take whatever you want. Anything left behind will be burned. I never want to see you again," his father told him.

"Mom?" he questioned, turning to the woman.

"You made a choice, Thomas. We've always taught you that choices bring consequences. This is your consequence," the woman told him.

"But we had no choice! It was either make love with each other or have her have sex with that freak!" he protested.

"No excuses. Just get out of our house," came his father's response. The two walked away. Tommy scrambled to his feet, packed his clothes in various suitcases, grabbed his trophies, and the rest of his belongings, and then teleported back to the Power Chamber, where Jason immediately drew him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Bro," he said softly.

"Man, I knew they hated me, but I didn't think they'd throw me out," he responded, his voice cracking. Billy watched and clenched his fist. _Dang them for doing this to him_, he thought to himself.

"I don't get it. Tommy doesn't get along with his parents?" Tanya asked. Not that she had ever met them, but…surely they cared for another.

"Not very well," Katherine responded, recalling the few times she had interacted the couple. Those times had not been pleasant and had made her wish she could morph and beat them up.

"That's putting it mildly," Billy muttered darkly. All of the original Rangers as well as Zordon and Alpha knew just how shaky Tommy's relationship with his adoptive parents really was, though they had never really crossed the line into abuse. There was a sparkle of light and Kimberly appeared in the Power Chamber.

"How are you doing?" Rocky asked gently.

"My parents will be there for me," Kimberly answered, taking in the suitcases. "They kicked him out?" she queried, her voice hardening. Hearing his girlfriend's voice, Tommy pulled away from Jason and turned towards her.

"Hey, Beautiful," he greeted with a sad smile.

"Oh, I'm going to go **so** medieval on them," she threatened.

"Don't. You'll hurt the baby," he cautioned. "I just wish I knew where I could stay," he continued, running his fingers through his long hair.

"What about your uncle? You two get along pretty well, right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Tommy nodded. "Yeah, he'll probably let me stay with him," he continued.

"And in the meantime you'll stay with us," Jason decided. Tommy opened his mouth, intending to object. "My parents won't mind. You know that," he continued, cutting off the argument. Tommy nodded.

"Thanks, Jase."

"Any time, Bro." Then, they all went back to their homes. Jason's parents, Margret and Henry, took one look at Tommy's suitcases and sighed.

"Come on in, Son. We'll set you up with Jason," Henry said, and they all went up to Jason's room.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Gambit and Remy are interchangeable. I chose to give Jason's parents different names than what I had in "Red Poison" because this has nothing to do with that reality.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER

This is based on the trailer by KimTomPW with some of my own tweaks. Names were first used by mykkila09 who has given me permission to use them. Bold is telepathic talk between the Ninja Spirits or the Rangers. Italics are thoughts or narration from the Ninja Spirits. This chapter is a little after the start of the Turbo franchise. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon.

9 MONTHS LATER

Kimberly screamed as a contraction hit.

"You're doing good. Just keep pushing," the doctor said.

"I AM PUSHING!" she shouted.

"Ssssh, sssssh, sssssh. It's all right," Jason soothed. In the hall, Coach Schmidt hung up the phone.

"Anything?" Caroline asked anxiously.

"I still can't reach Tommy," he answered. "This is strange. I don't know why he isn't acknowledging my calls," he continued.

"Yeah, it's not like him," Caroline agreed. _This doesn't make sense. He said he'd be here. I hope nothing's wrong_, she thought. After being thrown out by his parents, Tommy had fallen into a deep funk and had buried his emotions into racing for his uncle. In the delivery room, Kimberly screamed.

"I SWEAR, HE BETTER BE FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KILL HIM MYSELF!" she shrieked. Jason chuckled.

"I'm sure he'd be here if he could get away," he stated, squeezing her hand gently. She screamed again, tightening her grip on his fingers. _Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Too tight!_ he thought. However, he wisely kept it to himself. Meanwhile, in downtown Angel Grove, the Turbo Megazord was battling Divatox's latest monster. Suddenly, the Red Ranger's communicator went off.

"Little busy here," he snapped.

"Yo, yo, yo, I'm sorry to bother you, Red, but your girlfriend's in labor," Alpha 6 responded.

"Oh, terrific!" the Red Ranger growled.

"Tommy, just go! We'll finish him off!" the Pink Ranger told him.

"Are you sure?" the Red Ranger asked.

"YES!" the others replied. The Red Ranger teleported out, demorphed, and then went to Angel Grove Community Hospital and dashed through the waiting room.

"Excuse me young man, just what do you think you're doing?" the desk nurse asked.

"Kimberly Hart-she's in labor. I'm her boyfriend and the father,"

"Well, I'm sorry, but-"

"Tommy." They turned to see one of the doctors. "She's right this way," he continued.

"But Doctor Jennings-"

"The father is allowed in the delivery room." With that, the man led the youth into the delivery room.

"Kim, I'm here," Tommy assured, replacing Jason at her side. Another contraction hit and he jumped in surprise as she grabbed his hand and squeezed for all she was worth. Finally, there was a baby's cry.

"Congratulations. You have a healthy baby boy," Dr. Jennings told them. "Have you decided on a name?" he asked them. Tommy and Kimberly nodded.

"Conner," Kimberly started.

"Jason," Tommy interjected.

"Oliver," they finished together. Jason's throat muscles constricted.

"Bro, me being the godfather was enough," he said thickly.

"Hey, after everything you and your family has done for me, this was the least I could do," came the response.

"Hey, I want to see my godson!" Trini exclaimed as she, Billy, Zack, Rocky, and Aisha traipsed in.

"Man, I'm so glad you guys could be here," Kimberly said as the other Rangers gathered around the bed.

"Hey, we wouldn't have missed this even if the Peace Conference hadn't ended," Zack responded, and Jason smacked him.

"And it was time for me to come home anyways," Aisha commented.

"But-and I know how **I** got here-but how did the rest of you get here?" Tommy questioned.

"We got special permission to take the first class," Trini answered.

"Oh. Cool," Kimberly said. Kimberly's parents and Coach Schmidt looked at each other in confusion, but said nothing. This wasn't the first time that they had heard that expression, but the kids had refused to explain what it meant. Then, they heard footsteps, and the others turned to see Katherine, Adam, Tanya, and Justin.

"Hey, guys," Kimberly grinned and motioned them in.

"Wow," Justin breathed.

"Guys, meet Conner Jason Oliver," Kimberly proudly announced. The Rangers and their friends smiled at the girl.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER

This is based on the trailer by KimTomPW with some of my own tweaks. Names were first used by mykkila09 who has given me permission to use them. Bold is telepathic talk between the Ninja Spirits or the Rangers. Italics are thoughts or narration from the Ninja Spirits. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. For this, Ernie still owns the youth center.

2 YEARS LATER

Tommy and Kimberly walked through Angel Grove Park, pushing Conner in his stroller.

"This is so great," Kimberly said with a smile.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed quietly.

"What is it?" Kimberly questioned, turning to him.

"I'm just sorry you didn't get your dream," he sighed.

"Tommy, I wouldn't trade my life for anything. As soon as I learned that I was pregnant with Conner, I knew things would have to change," she told him.

"Yeah, I know," he answered. She took his hand.

"Hey, are you regretting anything?" she queried.

"Absolutely not. You guys are my life," he answered. "That's why it was easy for me to step down," he continued.

"But you still sometimes miss it."

"Yeah." Then, "But the occasional racing helps a lot." They laughed as Rocky, Adam, and Aisha came up.

"Hey, guys," they greeted.

"Hey," the other trio chorused.

"How are things going?" Rocky asked.

"They're going pretty well," Kimberly replied.

"Muk! Muk!" Conner interrupted.

"Tommy, could you get his milk bottle?" Kimberly requested.

"Yeah, sure," Tommy answered, as he rummaged his bag. When he got the desired drink, he did a quick check to make sure it hadn't grown warm and then handed it to his son. Rocky shared a soft smile with Aisha, which she returned.

"You know, this **could** be you two if you'd ever get your act together," Kimberly slyly told them.

"Oh, no! You can forget it! I love Aisha, but not in that way!" Rocky exclaimed, throwing up his hands. They all laughed. Just then, two former classmates approached them.

"Oh, great. Look who's here: Shawn and Veronica," Kimberly sighed. Veronica looked at them sneeringly.

"I can't believe you still have that little brat," she commented. Kimberly scoffed and rolled her eyes. She was **so** sick of Veronica acting like Conner was nothing more than dirt. "You had a chance to really be somebody and you gave it all up for **that**," the other girl continued, gesturing towards Conner.

"You better back off of my wife," Tommy growled, stepping closer to Veronica.

"Dude, don't you resent her? She took away your life," Shawn told him. Kimberly fell silent. Tommy **had** given up an awful lot for them over the past two years.

"Why would I resent the best things that have ever happened to me?" her husband responded. Kimberly beamed and she gripped the stroller tightly.

"You know, why don't you just spread your toxicity someplace else?" Aisha queried. Veronica and Shawn scoffed and then walked away.

"I can't believe her," Rocky grumbled.

"Yeah, she's annoying," Adam agreed. Then, as they walked to Tommy's red van, "So, do you guys still have to worry about Zedd and Rita trying to kidnap Conner?"

"No, they seemed to stop trying to snatch him after Divatox took over," Kimberly replied, putting Conner in his car seat.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but why do think they did?" Aisha wondered.

"Maybe they finally had a kid of their own," Kimberly surmised with a shrug.

"Or they saw a specialist of some sort," Tommy added as they all got in and he turned on the ignition. They all laughed and then he drove towards the youth center. When they got there, Tommy parked the car as Kimberly unstrapped herself and Conner. Then, they went inside.

"Hey Ernie," they all chorused as they came up to the counter. Aisha held Conner as Kimberly folded the stroller.

"Hey, kids. What can I get you?" Ernie questioned as the stroller was set aside.

"I'll just take a strawberry smoothie," Kimberly responded, once again taking her son.

"Banana smoothie," Aisha said.

"Cherry-blue berry please," Rocky requested.

"I'll have the new lime kiwi smoothie," Adam requested.

"Tapioca smoothie please," Tommy finished.

"Ew," the others said. Ernie chuckled and went to fulfill the orders. Kimberly held Conner in her lap and Tommy ruffled his hair. Ernie smiled at antics of the young couple. Sometimes, he couldn't believe that it had been two years since Conner had been born. He knew there were some people who thought Kimberly and Tommy shouldn't have gotten married so young, or that they should've given Conner up for adoption, or worse, gotten rid of him, but he had supported her and Tommy's decisions. The group continued to talk for a few more minutes, and then when they had finished their drinks, stood up. Tommy unfolded the stroller and Kimberly placed Conner in it. Tommy, Kimberly, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, were about to get in when they heard a loud cry.

"What was that?" Aisha wondered.

"I don't know," Kimberly replied.

"Look, we can check out the noise, and you guys get Conner home," Rocky told them.

"You sure?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Adam nodded. With that, he Rocky, and Aisha got out of the car and headed in the direction of the cry. Tommy turned the key in ignition. He began to back out of the parking lot. Suddenly, a car appeared behind them.

"WHOA!" Tommy exclaimed, easing his foot off of the gas pedal.

"Tommy, what's going on?" Kimberly wondered as various people wearing ski masks emerged from the other vehicle. Kimberly gasped and began frantically began fiddling with Conner's seatbelt as Tommy quickly locked the doors. One of the men tried the locks as Kimberly finally removed Conner's seatbelt and held him close. A man tried the handle, and finding it locked, pounded on the window. Kimberly gasped and pulled Conner close to her, covering him with her body.

"**Logan, help us!**"_Rogue shouted._ At Angel Grove Community College, Jason gasped when he heard the summons.

"**Guys, Rogue and Gambit need us!**" _Logan called to the other Rangers who were still in town._ In various parts of Angel Grove, Jason, Billy, Katherine, and Tanya all hurried off. Once they were in secluded sections, teleported

"Man, I wish we could teleport him out, but there's a different team and I don't know how'd they react," Tommy worried. Then, the man outside the driver's seat brought a crowbar onto the window. "KIMBERLY!" Tommy shouted, removing his seat belt and then diving towards the girl. She screamed as glass shattered around them. She felt someone trying to reach for Conner and she let out a kick. Something hit the back of her neck and her vision swam. _No…Conner_, she thought to herself and she fought for consciousness. She had to stay awake. Tommy headed for Kimberly, only to have someone grab him from behind. He let out a back kick. Kimberly was pushed back, forcing her to let go of Conner. Seeing his chance, the person grabbed the toddler.

"NOOOOO!" Kimberly scrambled to reach her son, but the boy was yanked back. Then, there was a familiar whooshing sound. _Yes! They're here!_ Kimberly thought in relief.

"Hey! Where'd they come from?" a voice asked.

"Who cares? Get rid of them!" another voice shouted. There was a mixture of martial arts yells as Kimberly and Tommy got out of the car and along with Jason, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Katherine, and Tanya fought the attackers.

"They've got Conner!" Kimberly told them. This caused the other Rangers to strengthen their fight. Then, as suddenly as they appeared, the people hurried back into the car and then drove off.

"Oh, no. Oh, gosh. I don't believe this," Kimberly said shakily, as she sank to the ground. Tommy knelt down. She started to cry, and he wrapped her arms around her as their friends stared, unsure of what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER

This is based on the trailer by KimTomPW with some of my own tweaks. Names were first used by mykkila09 who has given me permission to use them. Bold is telepathic talk between the Ninja Spirits or the Rangers. Italics are thoughts or narration from the Ninja Spirits. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon.

NINE MONTHS LATER

Kimberly aimlessly walked through her and Tommy's house, her hand over her belly. She was pregnant again. I_ can't believe this. How can I be pregnant again?_ she wondered. She couldn't shake the feeling of how horrified she had felt when she had learned shortly after the kidnapping that she was pregnant again. How could she carry another child when she had lost her firstborn carelessly? Hearing footsteps, she turned around to see Tommy.

"Hey, how you holdin' up?" he asked.

"I'm okay," she answered. "I still can't believe this. I mean, I don't deserve it. I lost Conner," she continued, looking down.

"That wasn't your fault," he told her, placing a finger under her chin and propping it up so that she was looking at him. "You fought hard to protect him. We both did." He kissed her gently. She smiled. Then, she grimaced. "Hey, you all right?"

"Ooooh. Yeah, I've been having false contractions for a while." She let out another grunt.

"Come on. Let's get you to the hospital." Before she could protest, he led her to the car, stopping in the hall briefly to grab her bag. Then, he put the key in the ignition, started the car, and drove off.

"Jase, Kim's in labor. We're going to Angel Grove Community Hospital," Tommy said into his communicator.

"Right. I'll tell the others and we'll take first class," Jason responded. Kimberly just groaned as Tommy drove down the road. When they finally got to the hospital, he rushed her inside. Seeing what was happening, two doctors put her in a wheelchair and wheeled her directly to the delivery room. She grimaced as another contraction hit. Once in the delivery room, she was placed on the bed and she started screaming. Tommy held out his hand and she grabbed it, squeezing tightly. His face twisted in pain as her screams continued.

"It's okay, Kimberly. You're doing good," Dr. Jennings told her. The Rangers appeared in the waiting room and they winced as they heard Kimberly scream.

"Oooh, that doesn't sound good," Katherine commented.

"Tommy's probably the one getting it the worst. She can hold tight," Jason recalled. Katherine shot him a look and lightly smacked him on the chest.

"I wish we could be in there with her," Trini muttered.

"Me too," Zack agreed. There was another scream. A few hours later, there was the sound of a baby crying. Dr. Jennings came out.

"She wants to see you," he said. They all walked in.

"Hi, guys," she greeted.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Katherine asked.

"I'm all right," Kimberly answered.

"So, who do we have here?" Tanya queried.

"Yeah, what's my goddaughter's name?" Katherine asked.

"You mean **our** goddaughter," Rocky corrected.

"Everyone, meet Kira Carolyn Oliver," Kimberly said proudly. _My little girl_, she thought to herself. Tommy smiled down at Kimberly.

"She's so beautiful. You do beautiful work," he told her.

"**We** do beautiful work," she corrected. "I just wish Conner was here," she continued.

"We'll find him, Kim. I promise you," Jason said.

"Yeah, none of us are going to stop searching," Katherine added.

"Really?" Kimberly queried, her voice soft.

"Really," her friends chorused. Jason made a fist and held it out in the middle. Understanding what he was doing, the rest of the Rangers piled their hands on top of the fist. Then, they thrust their hands downward.

"Forever," they chorused.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'll explain why Tommy kept his adopted family's name even though they don't get along in the sequel.


End file.
